


Fuschia Rage

by microwaveslayer



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Everything is fine and no one dies, Fluff without Plot, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuya is terrible at it, but Ryouta appreciates that he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuschia Rage

Sakuya’s hands shook as he held Ryouta’s hand. Dipping the brush back into the bottle of polish, he began painting Ryouta’s middle finger.  
“You’re terrible at this,” Ryouta mused, watching as Sakuya covered his entire fingertip in pink polish.  
“I’m doing my best,” Sakuya pointed out. “I’ve never painted someone’s nails before.”  
Ryouta laughed. “It’s okay. It just takes practice.”  
“Like putting on a dress and acting like a maid?”  
“Maid cafes are very dignified. And it’s very easy to earn tips if you act flirtatious but submissive.”  
“I’m surprised they hire high school students.”  
“Are you thinking about getting a job there?” Ryouta teased.  
“No,” Sakuya said, turning red. Once he finished Ryouta’s nails, he let go of him, screwing the cap back on the bottle of polish.  
“I appreciate this.” Ryouta blew on his nails, admiring how awful Sakuya had done. “And I can just pick at the extra polish once they’re dry.”


End file.
